Hidden Emotions Showing
by Angel's Dust
Summary: *~*FINISHED*~*This is my first Fanfic. Carey finds out that Fi's comingback on the tour. It's been a year since she's left and he has feeling for her. Will he express his emotions? Or forever hid them? *a Carey/Fi songfic*
1.

Disclamer: I don't own So Weird or any of the characters. The song's not mine. it's Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started while chasing after you  
  
I glanced over to my desk. I often looked to picture there. The picture was Jacks, actually. It was of the four of us- Clu, Jack, Fi and myself- before Clu left for college and Fi for her aunt's. Clu was wearing a baggy orange shirt and blue jeans; Jack's outfit consisted of black jeans and an indigo shirt. Fi was in her lilac-colored flowered tank top with a sheer white coat over top and white jeans. I was wearing a white shirt under a medium blue one. My jeans were worn-out blue color. Both Clu and I had our arms around Fi. I was so happy then, yet so sad she was leaving. We were on a play piece at a playground in Maryland that both Fi and Clu had found.   
  
For everyday since she'd left, I thought to myself, I've dreamt about her. Her smile, her laugh, just Fiona Phillips in general. Since before she left this tour, I'd had feelings for her. Now, Carey, you moron, you let the one you love slip though your hands, like sand.   
  
I sighed and opened my laptop. Another memory entered my mind.   
  
"Here Carey," Fi handed me a wrapped box.   
  
"What is it?" I asked her.  
  
"Open it up and see," she smiled into my eyes.  
  
As I unwrapped the gift I couldn't help but wonder what she could've gotten me for Christmas. I finished unwrapping the gift and saw that her present was a laptop. "Fi…" I started, "How?"  
  
"We all chipped in," Jack's voice rang through the house.   
  
"Thanks you guys," I hugged Fi to me. "You guys are the best."  
  
"Well," Fi explained, "I figured that since you always want to use my laptop you could use your own." I smiled into her eyes just as she did the same to me.   
  
"Thank you," I whispered, just loud enough so that she could hear it.   
  
I had tears forming in my eyes. That was the last Christmas I had with Fi. It's been more than a year now, and I still cry from that memory. I connected to the Internet, hoping that Fi was on. That was one of my only contacts with her. I smiled as am IM popped up on my screen. My wish had been granted.  
  
Daddy's Girl: I'm coming back on tour with you guys, Carey!  
  
Those words were music to my ears.  
  
Air Guitarist: Are you serious!?  
Daddy's Girl: Yes! I talked to my mom last week. She said Annie went to live with her parents again, and I could come back!  
Air Guitarist: That's great!  
Daddy's Girl: I know! Well, I better start packing. I'll be there tomorrow! Bye Carey!  
Air Guitarist: Bye Fi  
Daddy's Girl has signed off  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I looked to the clock. It showed 11:21 when I was done online. Time for sleep, I thought. I shot down my laptop and closed the lid. I placed it carefully back in its place on my desk, and jumped under the covers to my bed. I fell asleep to thoughts of Fi and a smile on my face. 


	2. 

Disclamer: I don't own the characters or the song.  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
"Fi!" I jumped out of my bed at the sight of her. I completely forgot I was only wearing boxers. Luckily, Jack wasn't there; he was visiting his girlfriend's family for a week. Fi couldn't have looked more beautiful than in that moment. She had been watching me sleep while sitting on the end of my bed. Fi held her arms open, awaiting a hug, and I embraced her.   
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation; you take all of me, now  
  
I forgot where I was and hugged her tightly to me. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but held back the urge. What would she do? Would she kiss back? Would she slap me and leave? Could I take the chance, would it ruin our relationship?   
  
There were so many questions to answer before I could even think about kissing Fiona Phillips.   
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
The hug continued until Molly wandered into the room five minutes later.   
  
"Fi! Honey!" Fi left my arms and ran into her mother's open arms.   
  
"Mommy!" she cried. I took this opportunity to change into my clothes for the day. I didn't even hear Molly asking Fi questions.   
  
"Why were you hugging Carey when he wasn't even clothed, Fi? You two looked pretty comfy there…" she continued.  



	3. 

Disclamer: I don't own the song or characters.  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
  
It's a day later. Yesterday, Fi and Molly were together most of the time, catching up. I understand completely. It's like when Clu visits from college, we have to spent time together and talk.   
  
I poked my head into my mother's room. "I'm going for a run in the park," I told my mom before leaving. We were stopped at a hotel and across the road was a park I wanted to check out.   
  
I was walking though the living area when I saw Fi. Her face lit up when she saw me. "Carey!" She jumped up to her feet. I smiled to myself at how happy she was to see me. Maybe she does like me, I thought.   
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
She put her arms around my sides and proceeded to hugs me. I was shocked at first, but managed to hug her back. "I'm glad to see you, also." I told her.  
  
I let go of her and grabbed my walkman from the couch. "Where are you going?" She questioned me.  
  
"The park… for a run." I started to leave, "I'll be back in a few hours. Bye Fi."  
  
"Carey! Wait up," Fi yelled to me, "I'll come with you." She started towards me.   
  
"No!" I said a little too quickly. "Sorry, not to be mean, but I'd like to go alone."  
  
I could see the hurt in her eyes. "Tell you what…" I started, "I'll be back in an hour and a half," I looked at my watch to check the time, "Then we'll take a walk."   
  
Her eyes got wider, "Really, Carey?"  
  
"Yeah, really, Fi."  
  
She grinned happily at me. "Thanks!" I got off the bus and jogged.   
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
I started to jog the perimeter of the park. Trying to figure out how to tell Fi my feelings.   
  
I looked at my watch again. "Oh crap!" I spoke out loud to myself. "It's been an hour and 50 minutes. Fi's going to kill me!" I sprinted back to the bus. I found Fi sitting in front on the curb. Her head was in her arms. I could hear her softly crying. I continued to run to her. I called to her and her head come up. I could see the pain and anger in her face. I reached her and said, "Fi! I'm so sorry! I lost track of time..."  
  
She didn't respond.   
  
I sat down next to her and started to put my arm around her, for comfort. She pushed it away angrily.   
  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
"You forgot about me!" She collected herself and ran into the park.  
  
I'm just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I chased after her. I can't let her out of my life, not again. 


	4. 

Disclamer: I don't own the characters or the song. "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
  
"Fi!" I screamed after her, "Come back!" She didn't stop running.  
  
Twenty minutes later she stopped running and I caught up with her, breathless. She should be on the track team. I thought to myself. I grabbed her wrist; she tried to escape. I tightened my grasp. "Fi!"  
  
She turned to face me. "What Carey?" she screamed into my face. I couldn't tell if it were a cry or anger yell.   
  
There is nothing else to lose  
There is nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
  
Kiss her Carey! Tell her you love her! Do it already! Don't let her leave you again!  
  
There is nothing else  
  
I let go of Fi and she started to walk away again. Don't do this Carey. Go and get the girl! Don't lose her again…  
  
There is nothing else  
  
I can't, I told myself. I turned back to the bus.   
  
I'm desperate for changing, starving for truth  
  
I turned back to see Fi hesitate in the distance. She's going to come back, I thought. My heart crushed as she started to walk again. The further away she got, the worse it got. I knew my heart was broken into small pieces. Were they repairable?  
  
I'm closer to where I started while chasing after you  
  
I walked across the road to the bus, again taking my time. I got on and went to my room. My guitar was waiting for me to play it.   



	5. 

~*Chapter 5*~  
  
I didn't notice anyone was in the room until I felt my bed go down a little on one side. I stopped playing and opened my eyes slowly.   
  
"Please…" a fragile voice came out of her, "Please continue."  
  
My eyes rested upon a saddened Fiona Phillips. I only nodded and continued to play- for her. The tune was soft and sweet. A romantic one I'd wrote, just for her. I finished and looked to her. Tears had formed in her eyes.   
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
"Let's go for that walk now," I told her, "I need to tell you something important." We stood up to leave the room. I placed my arm around her shoulder as we exited. Molly and my parents were already asleep, so we left them a note saying where we were and that we'd be back soon.   
  
Fi took my hand and we left the bus. I led her across the street to the park. I felt my heart race at the speed of light when our hands were together. I just felt so right to me. Did she feel the same?  



	6. 

Disclamer: I don't own the song nor the characters.  
  
~*Chapter 6*~  
  
We walked in silence for a while, neither of us dared to speak.  
  
Finally, Fi broke the silence. "What did you need to tell me?" How I wished she hadn't asked that as the icebreaker. I jammed my hands into my pockets.   
  
"Well… uh…" I began. I couldn't say it. I couldn't tell the one I loved I felt that way. Pitiful, Bell, I told myself. "I… umm…"   
  
Fi stopped walking. When I realized this, I stopped also and turned back to her. "Why can't you just tell me?" I was shocked. "First, you miss me so much, you can't let my go… and now, now you can't even form a sentence. What is up with you, Carey?"  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
Do it Carey! Don't think; just say the words. I walked back to Fi.   
  
"You want to know what's up with me, Fi?"  
  
She stared back into my eyes, seriousness on her face, "Yes, I do want to know what's up with you Carey."  
  
I hesitated. This is going to change everything, I thought. "Fi, since before you left, I've dreamt about you. In the year you're been gone, I've only dreamed about you, nothing else. I go online just to see if you're there. When you were on tour with us before, I would try to find every excuse I could to talk to you." I stopped for a moment, I saw a glitter in her eyes, "And Fi, I have one more thing to tell you, I… I love you Fiona Phillips. I love you with all me heart."  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
We stood there, just like that, for 10 minutes.  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
I'm just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
"Fi?" I said quietly as we started to walk again.  
  
"Yes," she whispered back.  
  
"Are you okay? You haven't said anything for a while, and that's not like you."  
  
I'm just hanging by a moment  
  
"Sorry, yeah I'm fine…" She trailed off. I knew something was up. Something important is on her mind.   
  
"Did I ruin our friendship?" I asked.  
  
Fi stopped and turned to face me. Before speaking, she gazed over my facial features. "No, Carey, you didn't. I won't let you ruin our friendship."  
  
My eyes glittered, "Really?"  
  
"Carey, I won't let anything ruin this friendship of ours." They smiled at each other. Carey looked up; in just minutes the sun would kiss the horizon, and greet the night moon. Now's the time to do it. If you're going to kiss Fi, do it now, Bell.   
  
Hanging by a moment  
  
I stopped walking, in hopes that Fi would also. Soon enough, she noticed I wasn't at her side anymore. "Promise me this…" I said to her, "You'll keep what you just told me, about our friendship, true. That you won't go back on it."  
  
Fi nodded as I walked up to her. I was only a few inches away from her face. You can't turn back now, Bell.   
  
I leaned in for the kiss. 


	7. 

Disclamer: I don't own the song, characters or show.  
  
~*Chapter 7*~  
  
I closed my eyes, and placed my hand on Fi's neck. Softly, I kissed her. I was afraid of her pushing me away, but she didn't. Instead, she kissed back. Not wanting to break it.   
  
Hanging by a moment here with you...  
  
Finally, I pulled back from her, breaking the kiss. I opened my eyes as Fi's were still closed. She looked sad for a moment before she opened hers also. We stared into each other's souls. That kiss felt so right. I knew then and there, I really was in love with Fiona Phillips. My love wasn't unrequited anymore.   
  
I knew she felt the same.   
  
We walked slowly back to the bus, hand in hand. Neither of us daring to break the silence; the perfection of this moment. I truly was hanging by a moment. 


End file.
